Reunion
by scully-hearts-roslin
Summary: This story is set in season 3, right after Galactica came back to rescue everyone from New Caprica. When I first saw the episode on TV, I immediately felt a certain detail was missing. Fellow A/R fans may know what I mean. This is my version of what I think should have happened.


**Disclaimer:** BSG is not mine but I like Laura to have fun. This time, she's having fun in season 3, right after Galactica came back to rescue everyone from New Caprica. When I saw the episode on TV, I immediately felt a certain detail was missing. Fellow A/R fans may know what I mean. ;o)

* * *

**Reunion**

Admiral Adama was on his way to the docking bay. He had heard the good news, and now he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

He knew that the Colonial One had been saved, but he would not dare to believe that she was alive until he had seen her. In person. Breathing. Laughing. Bringing life back to his heart.

When he reached the docking bay, the transfer viper had already arrived, and the doors were opened. He rushed over, trying to look for her, frantically.

He saw a lot of faces, some more familiar than others. He saw aides, and pilots and officers. And then, there she was. Exhausted, tired, beautiful. She greeted the people around her, she shook hands and smiled. It was a polite smile, an appreciatory emphasis of gratitude, of acknowledgment.

When he reached the crowd that had formed around the soon-to-be re-instated President of the 12 Colonies, he studied her with a secret smile. He didn't want to give away too much of his relief about her survival.

When she turned around to walk through the crowd, her eyes locked with his. And her smile broadened into the warm sparkly kind of Laura Roslin smiles he had missed so much. She approached him, accepting the hand he had reached out to welcome her aboard.

"Madame President. It's more than a pleasure to be able to welcome you on Galactica again."

She smirked. "I'm not the President."

William Adama shrugged her off with a playful shaking of his head. "Just a matter of formalities and time, Madame President."

She nodded, accepting his arm to guide her to the privacy of his quarters for their first one-on-one since her defeat.

They hadn't spoken on his way to his quarters, but when the hatch was closed behind them, Bill didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad that you are alright, Laura."

Although she was overwhelmed by the intensity of his hug, she slowly wrapped her arms around his body, allowing him to pull her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his heaving chest against her own.

"I missed you, too, Bill."

He chuckled. Slightly. Then he let go off her just enough to allow her to move her head around a little to meet him for a longing kiss.

Her eyes remained closed for a short while after they broke their kiss. She smiled in that satisfied way of hers.

"Do you have any idea how often I wanted to jump back to New Caprica, considering risking my men, just to come back to save you?"

She answered him with soft kisses against his neck. "Do you know how often I convinced myself that you made the right choice to leave me behind?"

He smiled sadly, noticing how she had only spoken about herself. "I asked you to move in with me, remember?"

"Yes.", she nodded, continuing to snuggle up with him. "And I deeply regretted asking for time to consider it."

"You are still welcomed, Laura." He placed a loving kiss onto her hair. "Any time."

She moved her hands up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine while trying to hide in the protection he provided for her in his arms.

"We seem to have a talent for bad timing, Bill." Her response was a sad one. And he knew what she meant.

"But you won't have to take your vows until tomorrow."

"Meaning?" she grinned in anticipation of what he would come up with next.

"Tonight, you are only Laura Roslin. Isn't that right?" he whispered against her hair in between soft kisses.

"I suppose so." Her grin grew more seductive.

"Then maybe, our timing isn't so bad after all." The Admiral placed one of his hands on her hips, starting to fondle his way between her skirt and the silky blouse she wore.

"Are you suggesting that I spend the night with you, Admiral?" Her voice was hoarse, not even pretending to hide the feelings of joy his actions provoked in her.

"I'm not suggesting, Laura, I'm inviting you to stay for breakfast."

His hands, starting to undress her while gently caressing her, stopped for the shortest of instants when she raised her gaze to meet his. He saw the answer in her darkening eyes. He hadn't been the only one yearning for this moment. Laura pulled him into a lingering kiss, not being able to find the right words to express her delight. Her hands started to unbutton his uniform, fondling their way to his chest. She moved her hands away from his skin for the slightest of moments to allow him to free her from her blouse. His jacket and shirt joined the growing pile of colorful clothing on the floor soon after.

While he worked on the zipper of her skirt, she tugged at the belt of his trousers. The garments fell on the floor in perfect symmetry, inviting their owners to gracefully step out of the pile they now formed around their feet.

Bill took in her beauty for a moment before raising her into his arms. She giggled. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she enjoyed the supportive feeling of his tender hands under her legs and on the skin of her back and waist.

He carried her over to his rack, causing her giggles to rise when she saw the candles and the wine standing at the side of his bed.

"You planned this." She was pleased.

Blushing a little, he had feared she would think him desperate when she saw the carefully constructed scenery. He carefully laid her down on the bed, kissing her again before he moved away from her.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked sheepishly.

"I'll call the viper off."

Bill hesitated for a moment when he felt her hand gently grabbing his to pull him on top of her. "You don't mean to make me wake up lonely tomorrow, do you?"

Laura giggled again, paired with a moan of long suppressed desires. "There's no viper, Bill." And she pulled him into a passionate kiss, indulging in the feeling of his body sinking onto hers with care. "I planned to stay with you in the first place."

He grinned into her mouth when he returned her attempts to speed things up a little. He should've known. It had been far too easy to convince her to share his bed. And she wasn't a woman who was easily convinced if she didn't plan to be. He thought about returning a playful remark, but the feeling of her skin pressing against his, the traces her hands were magically working down his chest and back, her lips on his neck; there were more important things to attend to at the moment. Word-wrestling with Laura Roslin was certainly pure joy, but indulging in the wonders, pleasures and the temptation of her, definitely outranked any other possible form of enjoyment in the universe. Now or ever.

He moved his hands behind her back, fighting with her bra for a couple of endless seconds, enjoying the path her mouth chose while travelling over his skin. The effect her moans had on him, the way her hair tickled his nose when he buried his face in her neck, the eagerness she proved to have when helping him to get rid of the rest of their garments – simply overawed him. He was humbled to find her so responsive and sensual.

He studied her for a moment, allowing his hands to explore her body for the first time. Her skin, soft against his tender touch. Her face blushing in a mixture of flattery and desire. He wished to tell her how beautiful she was, how perfect, how precious. He didn't seem to be able to find the right words. But it didn't matter to her. All she had to know was evident in his eyes and in his touch. His hands, feather-light, causing her skin to flush into rosy goose bumps. Her eyes, locking with his or closing at his touch, were dancing in the half-lit environment of his bedroom.

She had longed for this moment, for his attentive body, for the content smile on his lips ever since that day on New Caprica. Now, he was hers. And she was all his. Gladly giving herself into his loving hands, caressing her breasts, her belly, her thighs.

Bill kissed a path down her body, fondling her breasts, trying to touch every adorable wrinkle, any scar, every inch of her. Her belly, flat now that she was lying on her back, showed the slightest curve, merging perfectly with her hips, her waist and thighs. Her legs, often subject to his intense gaze were revealed to him now, above the knee, moving into unfamiliar territory: perfect, flawless, creamy skin. A wonderful mixture of muscles and comfort that blew his mind. He began to kiss her calves, massaging her feet, his tongue commencing a journey over her stunning legs to her inner thighs and back. It was maddening.

Laura threw her head back, her face framed by her auburn hair, her hands urging him to move on. She moaned his name in that deep, passionate, hoarse voice of hers. She guided him back on top of her, fondling his back, and kissing his scar. She made him understand how urgently she wanted him, how much she wished to merge with him for the first time of their intimate encounter. He smiled. He understood. He approved. The feeling of his body connecting with hers sent Laura over the edge. The way he gently moved with her, finding a unique blend of passion and tenderness, made her produce sounds of bliss and joy. Her hoarse giggles, her moans, the loud whispers of his name, it all rang in his ears as the most beautiful piece of music he had ever been allowed to enjoy.

When he felt the world dissolving around him, he sank into her arms, the exhausted smile he carried on his lips being the perfect match to hers.

They remained entangled like that for a while, words unnecessary to express their emotions. He held her close when he rolled on his back, indulging in the feeling of her legs wrapping around him. She cuddled up with him, completely, enjoying the way his arm rested on her waist, drawing doodles with her fingers on his chest.

She grinned. "You shaved."

He nodded, caressing the soft skin of her hips. "It was time."

"I like it." Laura started to place lazy kisses onto his skin. "It might have been in the way just now."

Bill chuckled. "And that would've been a pity." He let his hands travel over her hips, to her waist and shoulder, tickling her a little bit, enjoying the way she flinched slightly, nuzzling up closer with him.

She giggled. "I prefer you without that mustache. It is so much nicer kissing you like this." She met his lips half way, immediately feeling the difference in their kiss. His tongue started to play a passionate game with hers, dancing around, still exploring each other while gaining confidence and experience. Her hands stopped drawing circles on his skin, her nails digging into his flesh when he pulled her closer.

The exhaustion they previously felt melted away as Laura moved seductively on top of Bill, bringing him into a passionate kiss. She smiled, devilishly at him when their kiss broke; her lips swollen, the taste of him still fresh. She sat up, allowing Bill to enjoy the view of her in control of their love making.

While his left hand came to rest on her hip he covered her breasts and belly with arousing kisses. Pulling back slightly, looking into her flushed face he gently brushed away strands of her curly hair. Laura moved forward, drawing him into another passion filled kiss, urging the heat to rise between them again. Her hands, dancing over his skin, trying to memorize his weaknesses and desires.

It had never been easy for Bill Adama to lie back and enjoy, to be the recipient rather than the seducer. The way her hands softly explored his body, being attentive to any flexed muscle and any sound of joy, amazed him. His thoughts and doubts airlocking themselves in the presence of the woman he fell more in love with at every touch.

Laura smiled when she looked at him, finding his eyes closed, his head pressed into his pillow and his face flushed. He was so vulnerable, and she felt honored to be allowed to witness him with his guards down. Laura had always known she would do anything for this man. This realization caused her to be afraid to loose herself in him. She was not afraid anymore.

The intensity of his feelings, the trust and the love he showered her with in the shortness of their relationship proved to her that she could let herself fall. He would catch her; he would be there for her. And in return, she would be strong for him: a support, a confident, friend and partner.

As his hands painted fire up her back she lowered herself onto him, pausing at the feeling of being one with him again. He moaned her name, his fingers gently grasping her hips as she moved with him. He opened his eyes again, pulling her into a deep and raw kiss, watching with desire filled eyes as she climaxed. She wore a dreamy smile on her lips when she helped him to find his release, whispering her love for him onto his skin when she collapsed onto his chest.

It was shortly before 5 a.m. when Admiral Adama woke to the sound of his telephone. He grunted at the inconvenience of the call, still enjoying having her sleeping form lying half on top of him. He carefully maneuvered her body next to him, trying to slide out of her embrace without waking her. However, when he reached the phone, grunting a whispered "Yes?" into the receiver, her hands had traveled over to his side of the bed - searching. She was awake.

"What is it?" Bill barked, desperate to get rid of the disturbance.

"It's Saul. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, indeed." Bill continued to grunt quietly. "What do you think I'm doing at this time of the day?"

Colonel Tigh shrugged. "I was just reporting for duty, and the first thing I hear about is that our soon-to-be re-instated President is missing."

"What the frak?" Bill started to whisper, but he was interrupted by his old friend.

"I thought you might be able to call off the panic that is about to rise in her staff." Saul said with an annoyed tone in his cranky voice.

"Just tell them that she's ok. She was too tired to return to Colonial One last night, that's all." Bill rolled his eyes at his lack of creativity.

"Alright, I thought so. Just wanted to check back with you."

"That all then?" Bill half prepared to hang up on his friend in the middle of a conversation for the first time.

"Apparently. Sir." Saul cut off the comm. line, muttering to himself. "Too tired _my ass_."

Bill hung up the phone and crept back to bed, Laura's arms wrapped around him immediately, snuggling up to him.

"What was that?", she mumbled.

"Nothing, love. Just go back to sleep." He stroked her cheek, allowing her to nestle her head in the crook of his left arm. He pulled her close again, his right arm wrapping around waist, the blanket warming their naked bodies.

At 6.30 a.m., the alarm went off, ripping Laura from a blissful sleep. She hadn't felt safe like that for a long time, sleeping in his protective arms, feeling his strong chest beneath her hands. She smiled. It had not been a dream. She had not woken up in her tent on New Caprica or in a Cylon cell. She was in his bed, on Galactica, in his arms. She tried to free herself from him, hoping to be able to switch off the alarm. He didn't move. Much. While she was awed by his capacity to ignore the shrieking of his alarm, she was unwilling for it to disturb them, so grabbing the pillow from her side of the bed she threw it at the disturbing piece of technology. She hit. And the alarm fell to the floor with a loud banging noise. She closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead & cursing silently to herself.

Bill, in the throes of waking up, placed a tired kiss onto her forehead. "Redecorating already?"

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He placed another kiss against her hair, fondling his way down her body as he moved from his dreams to the reality of a new day. "That alarm deserved to die."

Her giggles grew stronger. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He whispered sleepily into her neck, enjoying the way the quivered against him, trying to hold her giggles at bay.

"Did you sleep as well as I did?"

She moaned her answer as he kissed her, "Yes."

"What about breakfast?" Bill managed to ask her, his lips moving downwards, towards her breasts. When he gently started to suck her nipples, she whispered in a low, desire filled voice, "I'm quite happy with the menu so far."

He smiled wickedly. Laura Roslin, sensual and passionate President of the 12 Colonies. Who would guess that she was such a bonne vivante. He chuckled to himself. _Of course she was_.

They welcomed the morning with a game of blissful encounters, improving their expertise in pleasing each other. He found sweet, sensitive, spots on her, causing her to giggle in pleasure without tickling her too much.

She provoked the deepest whispers of his voice to come to the surface in a moan. And they lost the last feelings of doubt, taking intimate vows to never hold back in each others arms again.

After a pleasurably long shower, they both got dressed in the bathroom, he explained to her that their official excuse was that she had been too tired last night to return to Colonial One. She smirked, knowing that Saul Tigh would never believe that story anyway. Not to mention Tory. But she didn't care. Sipping at her coffee, sharing her breakfast with the man she had missed for so long, made up for any rumors they might have to face.

Laura smiled at Bill again, in that satisfied, flirty way of hers. "I think I should be going now."

He shook his head. This was too soon. Gods, any time would be too soon. He pulled her onto his lap, his hand resting on her waist again, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Bill, I'll be running late for my vows." She sighed. A mixture of pleasure and emphasis in the tone of her voice.

"I know." he growled. "Just one last kiss."

They enjoyed another deep kiss before they heard knocking on the door. Laura allowed herself to finish their kiss without leaving a doubt for him that she would've loved to continue. She stood up, moving to the other side of the table, sitting down, her hands wrapping around the coffee mug to control her arousal induced shaking. Bill cleared his throat, trying to wipe off the satisfied smile from his lips. He failed. His telling grin dropped suddenly when Laura kicked his shin with the point of her high-heels. He shot her a quick, fierce look when she bit her lip to suppress a chuckle.

When Tory and Colonel Tigh entered the Admiral's quarters, there was no evidence to suggest anything else - except breakfast between friends – was happening. Laura Roslin was sipping at her coffee, her glasses sitting neatly on her nose, while Admiral Adama munched his eggs. They finished their breakfast with the comment that they had lost track of time, leaving the dishes on the table when they exited the room. Tory told her boss about the schedule for the day while Saul took a discrete look around Bill's quarters. He shook his head at the sight of the orderly quarters of his old friend, smiling to himself when he turned around, just in time to see Bill's hand brushing against Laura's waist, fondling her back, and her hand meeting his in approval for the slightest of seconds. A sign of harmless gentleness to the eye of a stranger, a proof of intimacy for the Admiral's longest friend.

A proof for having smelled the right rat, and a promise for interesting days to come.

**Fin**


End file.
